Jenna's evil love
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: "You're not sweet." says Toby. "No, but people think I am." says Jenna.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

 **Jenna's evil love**

 **Jenna Marshall is in her bedroom. She put on erotic black lingerie that consists of a push-up bra and matching panties.**

"Okay, all ready. Let's see how the perv love this." says Jenna with an evil smile.

She goes to her step-brother Toby Cavanaugh's bedroom, enter without knocking and says "I want to get fucked and remember, if you refuse to do me, everyone will be told that you've raped me many times."

"I don't wanna do this, damn it." says Toby. "And I've never raped anyone."

"Be quiet." says Jenna as she unzip Toby's jeans, grab his dick and starts to give him a handjob.

"No, don't..." says Toby.

"Just enjoy this. It's not like any other girls is gonna jerk you off any time soon, my perverted brother." says Jenna, all evil and sexy.

Toby's dick hurt because he is not horny and Jenna jerk too hard.

"Feels nice, huh?" says Jenna.

"Absolutely not, Jenna!" says Toby in anger.

"Toby, shut up!" says Jenna in a hard rude tone. "Enjoy what I do to you. Get hard so you can fuck me."

Toby try to enjoy it, even though he does not want to, so Jenna won't tell people that he's raped her. Which he hasn't.

"Sexy! Your dick's getting a bit more hard, but it's still too soft for fucking." says Jenna, jerking harder.

"Ahhh, it hurts..." says Toby.

"Don't be wimp. Get hard. The sooner your dick is stiff, the sooner it will all be over, for this time, at least." says Jenna.

"Someday you'll pay for what you do." says Toby.

"Unlikely. I'm awesome and everyone knows that I'm a total sweetie." says Jenna, all fake friendly and sexual.

"You're not sweet." says Toby.

"No, but people think I am." says Jenna.

"I can't see why. All that I'm seeing is an evil, sadistic, cruel sex-crazy bitch." says Toby.

"C'mon, you think I'm erotic." says Jenna.

Toby's dick get stiff, even though he doesn't want that.

Jenna pull her panties to the side and takes a seat on Toby's dick. It slide easy up into her wet pussy.

"Mmm! Yeah. I'm fucking you." moans Jenna. "So good. My brave soldier...mmm, my fucking brave soldier. So damn sexy."

Jenna ride Toby's dick.

"Oh, yeah! Let my demons force the cum out of your handsome dick! Feel the sexy darkness in my pussy!" moans Jenna with an evil smile.

"I don't like this..." says Toby.

"Yes, you do. Keep your dick hard, don't get saggy. Give me what I want. Give it to mommy." says Jenna.

Jenna ride harder.

"Feels nice huh? I love this." says Jenna, all evil and sexy.

"No, it hurts." says Toby in pain.

"Ha! You damn perv. Relax and enjoy." says Jenna, all evil and horny.

22 minutes later.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Jenna, riding faster.

"Stop!" says Toby.

"No, not until you cum in me." moans Jenna.

Jenna use her pussy to squeeze Toby's dick, forcing him to cum.

"Oh, my devil-crap!" moans a very happy Jenna as she feel Toby cum in her pussy.

"Ahhh, no!" says Toby in pain.

"Thanks for the load of cum, perv." says Jenna as she jump off Toby's dick and leave the room.

5 hours later.

"Remember, don't tell anyone what we did." whisper Jenna.

"Fine..." whisper Toby.

"If you even try to tell someone what I did, I will spread the word that you've raped me several times." whisper Jenna.

"That's fucked up. You're the one who raped me." whisper Toby.

"Yes, but you're not allowed to tell people that, perv." whisper Jenna.

4 days later.

"Toby, you're forbidden from jerking off today 'cause I'm horny and I want to be fucked later. If you don't do as I say I'll hurt you." says Jenna.

"What you do is against the law." says Toby.

"Sure, but I don't care." says Jenna with an evil smile.

Jenna grab Toby's balls through his pants. She grab so hard that it hurts for Toby.

"That hurts." says Toby in anger.

"I know, perv." says Jenna, all evil and sexy.

"I'm not a perv and you know that." says Toby.

"Yeah, I know. Everyone else don't. Nobody like you." says Jenna.

Jenna leave the room.

"I'm so horny." thinks Jenna.

"Oh, no." thinks Toby.

2 hours later, Jenna enter Toby's room.

"Off with the pants, make your dick hard. I wanna get fucked." says Jenna.

"I don't have to take orders from you." says Toby.

"Alright, then everyone in Rosewood will find out that you love to rape girls." says Jenna.

"Fine." says Toby as he takes off his pants and boxers and starts to jerk his dick, making it hard.

"Yeah. Give it to mommy." says Jenna, all sexy and evil.

"You're evil." says Toby.

"I know and I'm also very erotic." says Jenna.

Jenna takes off her top and tights. She wear no bra and no panties.

"Fuck my pussy!" says Jenna.

Jenna bend forward over a chair.

"This better be worth it, you damn bitch." says Toby as he slide his dick into Jenna's pussy and starts to duck her.

"Don't worry. It is, you'll see that someday. Maybe." moans Jenna in a slutty whore-voice.

"I hope so..." says Toby.

"Shut up! Just fuck me. Don't talk so much." moans Jenna.

Toby fuck harder.

"Mmmm! Sexy." moans Jenna.

"Do you enjoy this?" says Toby.

"Of course." moans Jenna.

"Is that the truth?" says Toby.

"Yes." says Jenna.

Jenna is very horny.

"Fuck me!" moans Jenna. "Do it faster."

Toby fuck faster.

"Holy shit..." moans Jenna.

26 minutes later.

"Cum in me!" moans Jenna.

"Ahhhh, no...!" says Toby as he cum in Jenna's pussy against his free will.

"Yes! Sexy!" moans Jenna as she get an orgasm.

"Well, are you done?" says Toby.

"I am. Thanks." says Jenna.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
